The ABC of Avenue Q
by Queenoftheshadowpandas
Summary: dabble of the alphabet involving lots of Rod/Nicky fluff. Beware the slash!
1. A is for

Bubblechild: Hey guys I'm finally back! I know there is no excuse for absence but HS got in the way and I'm in a major in HS and stuff… BUT YEAH IM HERE NOW AND I WILL FINISH A STORY THIS TIME.

Rod: Sure you, will like all the other times right?

Bubble:Shhhhhhhhh

Nicky: Rods right. But question since you change your nickname all the time what will it be now?

Bubble: I shall be known as Panda. THIS SHALL BE THE LAST TIME I CHANGE IT! Girl Scouts honor.

Rod and Nicky: But you were never a Girl Scout.

Bubble(panda): oh whatever. Let's begin the story! ;)

Rod: Wait the disclaimer!

Panda: Oh crap thanks for reminding me! Ahem 'I do not own any of the character. All rights go to the creators and actors' …meh good enough. Ok nooooow we begin. **Summons door. Pushes Rod and Nicky in. Slams door and hits it with wand**. let's go!

A is for amazing.

It was simply wonderful how just his presence made Nicky happy. It was glorious how with just one look-one touch from Rod gave him goosebumps and chills. It was amusing how Rod would insist that he had a girl friend from Canada when clearly he didn't. But out of all thing it was **amazing** how even though he was jobless and a slob at times Rod still let Nicky stay with him. Even after all this time he still took care of him.

Panda: Ok done.

Rod: That was quite an umm short story you have written there you sure that's all.

Panda: Ush. Look one step at a time and I have really bad writers block so yeah PLUS IT'S A ONE SHOT LEAVE ME ALONE! Anywhoooo Read and review guys and don't worry this time imma put up more chapters and finish this. Byenee~


	2. B is for

Panda: Right then! I'm back! Sorry for the hiatus but I'm here my lovelies.

Nicky: Hey there Panda. You seem to be in a good mood today.

Rod: Yeah especially for someone who has two essays due and one is a super important triple credit essay but you know write this story instead.

Panda: …Son... GO AWAY! Shit T^T my life bro.

Nicky: its okay! Just will all be ok in a couple months.

Panda: I'll be fine when you come get your mans before I whip his booty, which is looking very nice btw. - LOL!

Rod: She's finally cracked...

Nicky: Agreed

Panda: Heeeeey! Still here. You know what this has gone on long enough. QUE DISCLAIMER! **I do not own Avenue Q, wish I did though but since I don't all characters belong to the actors and creators** Right then, lets get it. **Summons door. Throws is characters and a brief case. Slams door and de-summons it.** Great LET THE STORY BEGIN!

B is for beautiful

As the door closed signifying Rod's exiting, Nicky began to think. About Rob. About the way his hips sway oh so deliciously. How his voice was all nasally. How he squeaked impossibly high when he was surprised, which had Nicky thinking what other sounds Rod could make (if you catch my drift). How small, feminine, and dainty he was and how well Rod's body fit into Nicky's when they sit close to each other on the couch. How his eyes could suck you in and make you feel as if your drowning if you looked for too long. How his smile could make you blind with how bright it was. How soft his skin was and how round and plump his derriere was. Finally, Nicky thought about **beautiful** Rod was. Whether cloth or naked. Naughty or ever so calm, Rod was the exact definition of beauty and all its elements. Well at least to Nicky.

...

...

...

Nicky: the stories over where did panda go?

Rod: Over there in the corner to drown in her sufferings and sorrows.

Nick: O...kay...

Panda: **Holds up a sign that reads, "Read and review my lovelies! Byenee~!"**

Nicky and Rod: -


	3. C is for

Panda: Ok guys here's the plan! I'm trying out this thing where I type my chapters on my phone so would you be so kind as to give me feed back on how it looks?THANK YOU(^3^)!  
Rod:Oh. You'reback.  
Nicky: HEY PANDA!  
Panda: HEY LOVE and yes I am.  
Rod: Greaaaaaat.  
Panda: bro... Anyways I gotta cut this intro short cuz I'm on a time crunch. *PANDA DOES NOT OWN AND OF THE MENTIONED CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT* Right now to begin * SUMMONS DOOR. THROWS IN NICKY AND RICKY. SLAMS AND DESUMMONS DOOR* Oh your still here.  
Well what are you waiting for the story is down there! Byenee~

* * *

C is for Copy

Nicky and Ricky. Ricky and Nicky. Two individuals who share everything and yet nothing at all. Nicky is sweet, kind and a bit naive. But Ricky, he's sharp, cold, and tactical. Nicky is caring and trusting, his loyalty is beyond doubt. But Ricky was harsh  
and like a coin, two faced. Either way they shared their love, their want and their need to have Rod in their arms. To have him,to hold him. They both want to be the one who's name escaped Rods delicious lips at night when the passions became  
to much and his spine was arched like a canal bridge. The one who makes him laugh and to be the ones who he ran to in his times of need. As much as they share in common, let it be known, that companies to Nicki, Ricky I'll always be just a clone...a **copy**.

Panda: YAYYYY done! Read and review please and thank you!  
Rod: Well then.  
Panda: No shut up story done go home. Bye my lovelies~  
Rod: But-  
Panda:NO!


	4. D is for

Panda: I AM ON A ROLL TODAY. Okay so I know your confused so let me explain. Basically, I uploaded another story (go check it out) and now I'm uploading this new chapter so I'm feeling good.  
Rodney: Yeah like a whole year later…  
Panda: Shhhhhh college is a pain in the ass. Necessary. But still a pain.  
Nicky: Ignore the sourpuss. I'm glad to have you back  
Panda: Deadass my son T^T thanks. OKAY let's get this party started. AHEM PANDA DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR AVENUE Q summons door. Throws in Rodney and slams door shut. Door disappears have fun guys

D is for Death

Rodney didn't know if it was the way he said things with an unintentional purr or if it was how he got so up close and personal with you that you can smell the toothpaste on his breath. Or was it the way how early in the morning, he'd side right up you  
from behind and press up to you and grumble into your ear with his husky early morning voice. Maybe it was because Nicky had no problem being half naked-hell fully naked in front of you. But could it be that way he "accidently" cops a feel  
on your ass.  
Though he couldn't place it he knew that Nicky was going to be the death of him.

Panda: Aight my guy this chapter is over its done go home  
Rodney: Hmmmm  
Panda: DON'T START YOUR SHIT MAN ITS TOO HOT  
Nicky and Rodney: …..sheesh Ok  
Panda: Review guys Thannnnks 


End file.
